The beginning
by Phantom dragonfly
Summary: This is my take on Danny Fentons life just before, during and right after the portal accident. Danny Fentons point of veiw. More chapters are on their way.
1. Chapter 1: Human

Chapter one: human

Danny: I had just turned 14 and Tucker and I sat at the edge of the pool, our legs in the water, one hot day talking about girls and looking at them. Well, I was. I was checking out the girls, Tucker was busy with his PDA. My favorite was Paullina, one of the most popular girls. Tucker liked Star better, she was Paullina's best friend. I told her about my fantasy about Paullina being my girl friend. I quieted down when I noticed he wasn't paying much attention.

Instead of telling him about it, I imagined what life might be like to sit with the popular students, being able to order Dash around. Shoving Dash into his locker for a change.

Suddenly, I felt two hands on my back shove me into the water. I landed with a splash in the water. I heard a second splash and turned my head to see Tucker swimming to the bottom of the pool to retrieve his PDA which he dropped when Dash shoved him. Kwan stood next to Dash, talking about how stupid I was.

Annoying bully! I thought. I wanted to go up to him and punch him in the face, but he was bigger and stronger than I was and he would break my nose if I tried to punch him. Instead I swam to Tucker who came up with his PDA.

"I really don't like Dash!" He fumed.

"I'd like to shove him into a pit full of burning nettles." I said, my voice full of scorn.

"C'mon lets go to the other side of the pool." I said and began to swim. Tucker followed. We climbed up onto the other side.

"Talk me to me PDA!" Cried Tucker.

"Tracy said once to put wet electronics in a bag of rice."

"Who's Tracy?"

"She sits behind you in science."

"Oh." Tucker hurried away to put his PDA in a bag of rice. Tracy was one of the girls who liked to talk to me from time to time. Two minutes later Sam joined me.

Sam was also one of the girls who would talk to me, she was better then the others because she liked to hang out with me. She was also kinda cute.

Later that evening during dinner, Dad seemed to be deep in thought.

"Guess who called today!" Mom said.

"Who?" Asked Jazz.

"The Ghostbusters! Mr. Spenglar gave me some tips on how to catch ghosts! Guess what more he said!"

"What that you both should stop hunting ghosts?" I said feeling slightly annoyed. All this ghost hunting was cool at times, but so far we had not seen any ghosts. I knew they were real, but they never showed up at Amity Park.

"No, dear. He said that it was possible to build a gateway to the spirit world! Or ghost zone as I call it."

I took another bite of the tuna casserole. Mom was a great cook and anything she made was turned into a delicious meal.

"So what would that look like?"

"According to Mr. Spenglar, it's supposed to be the flipside of our world." Said Mom.

"Hmmm. Could be interesting." I replied.

Suddenly Dad stood up.

"I've got it!" He yelled making us all jump.

"I know how I can build a ghost portal!" Without finishing his dinner he sprinted down to the basement to get to work.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know what to do with your father." Said Mom.

"That makes two of us." I mumbled. Mom managed to get Dad back to the dinner table so we could finish dinner as a family.

That night, Dad spent most of the night busy in the basement. I was jerked from my sleep by a loud banging sound. It sounded like it was just outside my room. It sounded like he was whacking metal plates with a mallet. I covered my head with the blanket but it didn't shut out the annoying sound.

I threw off the blanket and put on the rocket shaped slippers. I made my way down to the basement door. I opened the door and turned on the light. The hammering did not stop.

"Dad?" I called and covered my ears. I walked down the stairs and stepped onto the concrete floor. I turned to see the source of the sound and it was definatly not my dad.

I could not decide whether to run back up to my room or to laugh. It was a small ghost, about the size of a frog, it was bright green, with red eyes. The ghost was busy trying to make something with the metal it was hammering on.

The green ghost suddenly realized it was not alone and looked up at me. The hammering stopped.

"What do you want? Come to mock me for my size? You won't be laughing at me when I finish this high tech battle suit!"

I really didn't know what think or how to react. A ghost using a high tech battle suit? It sounded so silly. Stiffing a laugh, I took the hammer.

"Listen, this isn't the place for building stuff." I then picked up the small green ghost and took him outside.

"Go home before I give you to my dad." I said and closed the door. I really didn't know what else to do with him. My parents were asleep and I didn't want to wake them up. If they were still asleep that is.


	2. Chapter 2 New invention

Chapter two

New Invention

The next morning, I didn't see anything of the small green ghost. Never the less, I kept an eye out for it as I poured cereal into my bowl. I grabbed the nearest carton and poured the contents onto the cereal, grabbed the other carton and poured the contents into the glass. I grabbed a spoon and sat down.

I dipped the spoon in my breakfast and put cereal into my mouth. It tasted weird. Although I knew what was wrong from the flavor, I looked down into the bowl. Instead of pouring milk into the cereal, I had poured orange juice on it. I looked at the glass that was supposed to contain the orange juice and saw it contained the milk. Making a face, I went to the sink and tossed the ruined breakfast into the sink and garbage disposal. Orange juice on cereal. Yuck.

I tried again, this time paying attention to what was put on the cereal.

As I ate the successful breakfast, I noticed that Mom and Dad were nowhere to be seen. They're probably in the basement working on that portal. I thought to myself and took a sip of the orange juice, now in its proper place.

Jazz was next to me, reading a book, her cereal long forgotten.

As it was a Saturday, I was able to stay home. I kept going down into the basement to see how far my parents had come on the ghost portal. They were drawing the blue prints. Mom was on the phone with one of the Ghostbusters.

I went back to my room and called Tucker to tell him about what was happening so far. After he got off with me, he called Sam. About 20 minutes later, they came over. We snuck down into the basement and watched as Mom told Dad the shape and height of the portal. He used a pencil to draw an outline.

"Do you think this will really work?" Asked Sam.

"Of course it will!" Said Tucker before I could reply. He went up to Mom and offered to help. He was a known tech geek so she accepted his help. To say a thing about his reputation as a tech geek, he was so good at computers that he built his own computer and uses it all the time when he is at home.

Sam, Jazz and I took turns to make sure that the three of them got something to eat. Mom and Dad tended to forget to eat if they were busy enough with something big, and Tucker was so absorbed in the work that you could set off fireworks next to him and he wouldn't notice.

I wanted to tell Dad about the green ghost but he seemed so occupied that I wasn't sure he would listen. So I decided to tell Sam as we sat in my room eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"That is a strange thing to do for a ghost." She replied. "When you have the ghost portal you can enter the ghost zone and find him and give him to your dad."

"He'd be overjoyed to receive that ghost."

"I don't think I'd put him here, I had a feeling that while he was small and funny now, that he might end up dangerous."

A few weeks later they began to build the portal. The first step was drilling an enormous hole in the wall, about 8 feet tall and 12 feet deep. For this they rented a huge drill.

After school when I came home, I checked if Jazz had come home, but she was still out. She was probably meeting with a few friends after school. I went into the kitchen and made a few sandwiches and went down and gave them to Mom and Dad.

When Jazz came home an hour later she too checked on them. I think she liked that they were so busy. It did give us the whole house to ourselves. I didn't mind, I took some cookies as a snack and went to my room to call Tucker who was supposed to go to my house after doing some homework. We chatted for a while before he had to go, and I got busy on my homework, saving the worst subject for last, math.

When Sam came over, she helped me with my homework, as well as made sure that Mom and Dad had something to eat.

After doing my homework, I played a computer game and periodical checks on Mom and Dad.

For some reason, Sam had taken over the role of feeding my parents in the basement.

For dinner that day we went to Tuckers house. Mr. and Mrs. Foley made a delicious meatloaf. For desert they gave us ice cream.

The next day was similar, Sam made dinner at my house, claiming that her parents didn't feel like having people over. I was ok with that as long as I received something to eat. She cooked veggie soup for me and her, and heated a chicken pot pie for Tucker. Naturally we watched a movie as we ate. It was Casper the friendly ghost.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we had ghost powers?" Said Tucker. I laughed. The idea was a silly one.

"I'd go scare Dash into staying home for weeks at a time!" I said.

"That would serve him right." Said Tucker.

About a week later, Mom and Dad began to add all the electronic parts to the hole in the wall, making it look like something from a sci fi movie. Some of the power chords on the inside were glow in the dark blue. Mom was putting together the on and off buttons, on the inside.

"Why on the inside?"

"If our calculations are correct the far wall in the portal will turn into a swirling green door."

"What if the calculations are not correct?"

"Then we call Mr. Spenglar and ask him what went wrong." Said Mom.

It took another two weeks to add all the electronic parts. We began to tell of our own version of the ghost zone and the ghosts.

"A ghost who loves technology as much as I do has got to exist! What if the ghost zone is based off of electronics?"

"No, I'm guessing Pandora is terrifying all other ghosts with her box!" Said Sam darkly. What did I think could be found on the other side of the portal? Something a little more Halloween themed. Maybe floating doors of a gothic nature.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Portal

Chapter three: ghost portal…

I was in my room playing a game of catacomb, the beta version, it has ten levels and some really weird enemies, original copyright year was early nineties? Anyway it was a dos game, so I was using an emulator to play it. As I played, I was chatting with Tucker on the phone. I told him how one of the small monsters looked like mummies, but then again, maybe it was. (the imagry is not of todays standards like it is in Super Mario galaxy, more like something from the 1980s.)

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said. The door opened and Dad came in looking exited.

"The ghost portal is ready! Its time to turn it on!"

"Tucker, Dad really wants me to be there as we turn on the portal. I'll call you right back."

"Ok tell me about it later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and followed Dad into the basement. A few moments later my sister joined us. All four of us stood infront of the ghost portal, unsure of what to expect.

Dad held the power chords, he glanced at Mom then plugged it in. A few sparks flew from the far wall inside the portal but nothing more happened. Dad stared at the empty portal, looking very dissapointed.

"Cmon we better have a look at the blue prints. Maybe were missing something." Said Mom, hoping to cheer Dad up. He shook his head.

"It's all there. We didn't miss anyhting." He said and went upstairs.

"Mom, wait!" Called Jazz and followed.

I was left all alone. I gazed into the portal, wondering what would be found on the other side. I took a step closer. Why didn't it work? Was it a bug in the machinery? Did Mom and Dad really make a fatal mistake? Anyone can make mistakes, but it didn't seem like Dad to make a mistake like that. Did they forget to turn it on? That was probably it. I gazed at the on and off button on the inside wall of the portal. At the same time I wanted to go in and explore, I was afraid to do it alone. I also didn't want to go in and be gone when my parents came down into the basement. Instead I headed upstairs.


	4. Chapter four: New identity

Chapter four

New identity

I did have my curiosity about the portal and the world beyond, but I steered clear. I couldn't fly, what if the ghost zone required flight? If ghosts can fly, maybe the place did not have floors. Maybe it was suspended in mid air.

They began working on a different invention they called the Fenton Thermos. It was supposed to trap ghosts from what Mom told me. How that would work when ghosts were not common here in Amity Park? I could not say. Maybe we were moving to New York to catch ghosts.

The next day, Tucker, Sam and I went to the Nasty Burger for something to eat after school. I told them everything about the ghost portal and the Fenton Thermos that they were now building. Naturally Sam and Tucker wanted to show them the portal. So we went to my house and checked for Mom and Dad. They were not home, Jazz was. We left her in the living room to read as we went downstairs. I pointed to the portal.

"There it is." I said. "Wow!"

"They say it doesn't work. I suspect that its just turned off."

"Let's go check it out!" exclaimed Sam. I was reluctant. I had a funny feeling about the portal. Not the kind that something aweful would happen, more like something strange would happen.

"Go get a camera! I wanna take pictures!" Said Sam. I went to get Dads old camera and gave it to her to use.

She took a few photos of the equipment.

"Go get a hazmat suit and stand by the portal."

I went to the closet and searched. All the orange and black hazmat suits were too big. Moms, the teal and black ones were not my size either. I found a white one with black gloves, boots, collar and belt. It had Dads face on the chest. I walked to the portal and stood at the entrance holding the suit. She took a photo. The flash blinded me for a few seconds and I blinked.

"Ok, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be here any minute, besides they say it doesn't work anyway."

Sam approached the portal and gazed inside.

"Cmon Danny, ghost zone? Arent you curious? You gotta check it out."

"You know what? Your right. Who knows what awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal."

I put on the hazmat suit. I was about to go in.

"Hang on!" I paused and Sam removed the Jack Fenton sticker from the suit.

"You cant go walking arouond with that on your chest."

I went into the portal. I approached the on and off buttons. Here goes! I thought and hit the on button. A few sparks flew from the inner wall. A second later the portal was lit up with a blinding white light. I felt high voltage electricity flow through me. It was intense pain, and I began to scream. I wanted to run out of the portal to safety, but I couldn't move. The painful electricity held me in place. It lasted only for a few seconds but it felt like much longer. When the flow of electricity stopped, my eyes closed and I felt how I fell backwards.

When I woke up, I noticed that the emergency back up lights were on. Tucker and Sam were kneeling next to me looking worried. The electricity tingled painfully in my muscles and I didn't move.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sam sounding desperate. I just looked at her, feeling as any movement would hurt. I didn't reply but shut my eyes tight. It took a few minutes before I remembered what had happened. The portal, there had been an explosion of electricity and ectoplasmic energy. I sat up.

"You had better go check yourself out in the mirror dude." Said Tucker.

"What?" I asked nervously. Did I lose my face in that accident? I thought nervously. Afraid to try to touch my face, I hurried to the mirror, dreading what I would see.

I peered into the mirror. My hair was snow white. My eyes were glowing green. My face didn't seem to have taken harm.

"Guys, why is my hair white? Why are my eye green? What happened to the hazmat suit?" The black and white had switched places. The previously white fields were black and the previously black fields were now white. Sam and Tucker approached. Sam studied me.

"And how do I go back to normal?"

Sam gave it some thought.

"I think you became a ghost." "WHAT!?" I stared at Sam, then at my reflection.

"I'm dead?!" Sam put a hand on my arm. She concentrated. "No. You survived. Youre warm."

"It takes a while for a dead body to lose body heat."

"Tucker, your'e not helping! Why don't you go get something… from the kitchen."

"Ok." Tucker hurried up the stairs.

"Besides, how would you still be in your body if your dead?"

"I-I-I don't know!" She looked at me and thought about the situation. She gasped and went back out to the portal.

"Danny! I know how you survived that!" I hurried to her side.

"120 volts is enough to fry human, but you survived!"

"Yeah?" I replied looking at the gloves that were supposed to be black.

"You survived because of the ectoplasmic energy! Instead of dying, you became a ghost! A living ghost!"

"What!" She took my wrist and felt for a pulse.

"You have a heart beat." She sand and smiled.

"However what if there was no ectoplasmic energy?"

"I'd be dead?"

"Probably." Tucker came back with drinks. Sam told him her theory.

"Yeah that is why Danny is ok. I know how accidents happen, so I made sure that any electricity that the ghost portal uses is combined with ectoplasm." She looked at Tucker her eyes wide as saucers.

A few seconds later we heard footsteps in the stairs.

"Go human!" Said Sam.

"How?! I'm a ghost!" She could not answer the question. I panicked as I wished I had never entered the portal. I wanted to be back to normal. Suddenly a ring the size of a hoola hoop formed at my waist. I gasped as it split into two and they began to travel in opposite directions. I sheilded my face with my arms as one of them traveled up. A few seconds later Mom and Dad came down into the basement.

I looked up at them hoping they would not notice the strange changes that had happened to me. I was unrealistic that they would not notice, but what else was there to do?

"What happened?"

"Uh, the portal works?" Said Sam. As the others gazed at the portal, I gazed down at my feet and was surprised at that my outfit was back to normal. I hoped that my eyes were blue and my hair was black again. But they probably were as my parents did not say anything about appearances. I glanced at the portal to see why Sam had said that it works. Instead of seeing an empty 12 foot long tunnel, I saw a swirling green vortex. It seemed it had its own light as it lit up part of the basement.

"I knew we had it working!" Exclaimed Jack.

My friends and I hurried back to my room. I went to my bathroom and checked my appearance. I looked like normal.

"I dunno about this, its so strange!"

"It makes you unique."

"I know." I sighed. I looked at my friends and suddenly I began to sink into the floor. I looked down. My legs had gone transparent! Intangible!

"WHOA!" Sam grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the floor.

Over the next few days, Sam seemed a little more interested in me than before and I did like the attention. I decided to keep my ghost powers a secret for now. Also I was unsure how to tell Mom and Dad who were ghost hunters to begin with.


	5. Chapter 5: First school day as a ghost

Being a ghost was a challenge, ghost powers I could not control! Jazz left for school driving her red convertible. I left for the usual place where I waited for the school bus. Tucker joined me looking like he was ready to start the day and Sam came looking surly.

The yellow bus came and we climbed on. "Hi, Diane." I said cheerfully. "Hi, Diane, how was your weekend?" Asked Tucker. "Hi boys, I had a good weekend. How was your weekend?" "Good! And different." I said. Thinking about the weird accident.

"Well its good that your weekend was good." She smiled. I sat down in the seat behind her. Sam and Tucker squeezed in next to me. Diane drove on and stopped at the next stop. Mikey and his friends climbed on. So it went until we arrived at school.

As we climbed off however, one leg went intangible, sending me falling on top of the other students. One of them was Dash Baxter, a large 16 year old. As a result he fell on top of the others.

The students crept out from under each other mumbling, Dash looked over his shoulder to see me laying on top of he others. I tried to scramble backwards, but then someone tripped and fell on top of me.

"FENTON!" He yelled. His hand formed a fist. There was no escape! I tried to wiggled free, but he was too fast. He punched me in the face. I screamed in pain. I felt how he grabbed my hair and pulled.

"Hey! That's quite enough!" Came Mr. Smiths voice. (Chemistry teacher)

"It's his fault! He shoved us!"

"Listen Dash, I saw what happened. Anyone can trip up. I'll be telling Principle Ishiyama about this." I opened my eyes.

"I'll take you to see Ms. Wilson." She was the school nurse.

Ms. Wilson looked at me.

"You seem ok. How do you feel?"

"I feel like my nose is broken." She took my hand and squeezed it.

"I need to inspect your nose, I'll be as gentle as I can." She carefully poked and prodded my nose and the area around it. I flinched as my nose was sore.

"There, there, It's not broken." She gave me some painkillers and sent me to class.

First period was almost normal except that I walked through the soda machine, got myself shoved into a locker and escaped by accident (at least that worked out.). As a result of falling out of the locker, I ended up in the schools basement. I landed hard on the floor and wondered why Casper High had a basement. It was not particularly creepy, it was well kept and clean, used a storage. There was several boxes, marked porterhouse, t bone steak, chicken.

I hurried back up to see how Dash was checking my locker wondering what had happened as I was not in it. I had to stifle a laugh, it looked pretty funny. Stifling the laugh also hurt my nose, so the laugh was cut short.

I snuck past, I'd borrow one of Sams notebooks to write down the chemistry notes. But as it turned out we were to work with some of the chemicals, not sit and take notes.

Mr. Wilson had us put on our safety goggles and aprons. Remember how I said that random body parts will go intangible at random times? Well it was when I was about to pour a yellow liquid into a purple liquid, that my arm and hand chose that moment to become intangible and invisible. As a result the beaker with the yellow liquid fell to the hard counter and shattered.

Feeling nervous about the ghost effect, I quickly cleaned up using the proper equipment. (dropped beakers occurred all week, making me dread chemistry as a result. I was even sent to the principles office. She did not yell at me but asked if something was wrong.)

I was very glad when the weekend arrived. No more getting into trouble for ghost abilities that I couldn't control.


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious mist

We sat in my room talking about the next version of Doom that was supposed to come out in a few months. Sam didn't seem to be paying attention but watching me and seemed to be thinking about me.

"Go ghost Danny." Said Sam suddenly. I wasn't ever planning to turn into a ghost again, more like go back to normal, the only thing was, I didn't know how.

"No, lets find a way to get me back to normal again."

"I think its cute that you can turn into a ghost." "Really?" I said smiling.

I went ghost and she studied me.

"It's funny how you look different and yet the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eye color and hair color change, but your face stays the same. Your outfit changes. Why is that? Why don't you end up with a negative version of what you wear as a human?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe because he wore that jumpsuit when the initial transformation happened."

"Makes sense."

"Oh! You glow! You have a soft white glow!"

"I do?" I checked myself out in the mirror and saw that Sam was right. I did glow.

"So do all ghosts glow or is it just me?"

"Dude! You have an echo to your voice! Awesome!" Said Tucker.

"I echo?"

"Sorta. It sounds pretty cool."

"You know what would be fun? Going on a ghost hunt! There is a haunted house in the outskirts of town."

"Is that such a good idea?" Asked Sam.

"It cant be of harm. Especially if we bring Danny. He should be able to fight other ghosts!"

So on Friday afternoon we headed to the ghost house. We wanted to explore alone, so telling my parents would ruin the plan. They would end up interfering with our hunt.

I kinda wished that we had our own proton packs, ghosts were supposed to be pretty creepy. I had only seen one ghost in all my life but he looked goofy rather than creepy. Other ghosts were bound to be a lot scarier than a small green ghost. I was kind of wondering though, but I wanted to find one and find out if they glow, do they keep to dark and creepy places like people say they do? Do they go out into bright daylight? There was only one way to find out.

Sam lead the way to the front door of the abandoned house. We turned on our flashlights and she opened the door. We didn't really need to turn on the flashlights just yet, it wasn't that dark in the house.

I closed the door behind me and we gazed around. As expected, the house was a mess, just like most abandoned houses.

We began our search, going through the different rooms, bedrooms, halls, bathrooms, the den and the living room.

"We should check out the basement." Said Sam. I jumped as I saw a bluish mist right in front of me. A ghost! I took several steps back staring at the rising misty ghost. Either it didn't notice us, or it ignored us, as it soon vanished like the fog in the sun.

"Sam! Tucker! Blue Mist Ghost!" I said.

"Where?" They asked turning to me.

"It appeared right in front of me but it vanished."

"Hah! We'll find him!" Said Sam. A few seconds later a larger ghost appeared. It was that of an older man. He stared at us as if wondering what to do with us.

"Sam, Tucker, by the piano!" I said pointing. I didn't feel as brave as earlier. I felt like hiding, but I stood my ground, I didn't want to abandon my friends. Apparently, I had other plans, because at that moment I began to sink through the floor. Sam went up to the ghost and studied it as it studied her. Tucker helped me out of the floor.

"Thanks, I don't know where I'd end up if it wasn't for you."

"You'd end up in the basement." Said the ghost. His voice did not have an echo to it like mine when I was in ghost mode, but his was hollow.

"Go, go into the basement and help me out."

"Help you? How?" I wondered.

"I was a murder victem in this house. If you go down there, and look through the unfinished basement, you will find me. Uncover me and call the police."

Sam went down there pretty quick. Tucker hurried after. Not wanting to be alone with a ghost, I hurried after.

Sam searched for the body. Again the strange blue mist ghost invaded my space. I grabbed for it and Tucker started to laugh.

"What's so funny!" I demanded.

"That came from your mouth dude!" I turned to stare at him.

"Is it part of being half ghost?" I asked.

"How should I know." Soon after the ghost of the man showed up again.

"When the police arrive, there is a murder weapon hidden under the stairs.

We did as instructed and when we found the body we knew that the ghost had not been lying. Half the head was smashed in. The body seemed to have been there for several weeks. Needless to say it was not a pretty sight.

"It's a good thing we watch those horror movies, or I'd be having nightmares for a week!" I said.

Tucker called the cops.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley and I found a body in an abandoned house. I'd like Officer Bruno Jenkins to come and inspect."

A few minutes later the requested officer came. He was a large burly man, large dark blue eyes, bushy moustache and unruly hair.

"You said something about a body?"

"Yeah, there is a murder weapon under the stairs." Officer Jenkins went to find the murder weapon. After some rummaging, he found it.

"A lead pipe."

"The body is over there." Said Sam. Officer Jenkins went to check.

"Bob!" Officer Jenkins turned to us with accusing eyes. "We found him! We didn't do it!" I said.

He growled.

"I realize so. Bob was a good friend, I want the murderer caught. Thanks, kids. The lead pipe will hopefully have finger prints."

"Good luck Officer Bruno!" I said. He smiled at us. "Thank you. Without you three, Bobs disappearance would have remained a mystery." He called his colleagues over and they got to work. My friends and I were quick to leave the house.

Outside, we hung out among the cop cars just talking. "So what do you think that blue mist is then?" I wondered.

"Didn't you notice that the ghost man showed up right after the blue mist appeared?"

"You're right!"

"So you have ghost sense." Said Sam.

"That's what we'll call it." I said, feeling amused. It would get stranger over the next few days, another ability…


End file.
